


Lust

by PetitPaulJoseph



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Edging, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPaulJoseph/pseuds/PetitPaulJoseph
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949149
Kudos: 18





	Lust

His hyung was deadly beautiful, lips swollen, eyes shining with tears in the corner, his naked body on full display on the white sheets. An open invitation to fuck him, really a sight to behold, lust, depravity, spread legs teasing Jongho to love him the right way.  
Yeosang was begging him, of what he couldn't say, maybe to stop, maybe to continue, either way Jongho wasn't listening, he didn't care for Yeosang's wishes.  
He was using his mouth mercilessly, pushing deep down in his throat, moaning and groaning how good he felt, how he was made for this, for taking him so well. Yeosang was whining softly in response, gagging with how much pressure was put on his neck, head upside down. He couldn't breath, couldn't move with his hands tied to the bed, and most importantly couldn't touch himself no matter how much he wanted to, craved for it. Only Jongho could decide when he would.  
“You are perfect hyung, so so perfect. If you could see yourself... ah !”  
Jongho came in Yeosang's mouth, waiting for him to swallow it all before pulling out, his cock dripping with cum and saliva, as did Yeosang's chin. Only now the maknae untied Yeosang, caressing his red wrists on which he left a trail of kisses.  
“You behaved well, now cum for me.”


End file.
